Jaiden Animations
Jonaspedia Award (04/11/2019 or November 4th, 2019 AD/CE) for: Most popular page to visit and/or edit in 2019 and early 2020. This is arguably, if the homepage is counted as a page, the 110th page ever made on Jonaspedia. This page, at this current moment, has a promise to absolutely not give out Jaiden's actual last name, as it would violate the privacy policies of both Jonaspedia, as well as Fandom, which is the host site of Jonaspedia. Jaiden Animations is the supposed "queen" of the Republic of Jonas, and is also the "queen" of animation. She has around 7.21 million subscribers on YouTube. Early life Jaiden was born on September 27th, 1997. Whether this is correct or not is unknown to Jonaspedia. She usually was a good child sometimes, and usually followed what her parents said. She has only been grounded once, for the reason of playing outside in her pajamas. She wasn't really a bookworm as a child, as she has discussed multiple times. Her YouTube 'career' started in the year 2014 with her channel being based on animation. As of December 2019, she has around 7.21 million subscribers. This number, like all other YouTubers on YouTube, was abbreviated, so no exact total is known. She has tried multiple hair styles (hair length, colour, etc.) in her life, however the most notable one is the one that she has today, which is brown. We think. Current life This section is incomplete. You can help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Jaiden usually spends time animating videos, caring for Ari, etc. She has a Twitter account that she posts on sometimes, but not all the time, as most people would usually do. Ari Ari (born: April 29, 2016 3) is Jaiden's pet Green-cheeked Conure. Jaiden jokingly likes to call him a "dog" sometimes, which confuses some but not enough people to be called a majority. This, however, would not be the case in 2016. Ari is known to fling seeds everywhere. The gender of Ari is unknown, so at this time, it should be suitable to refer to Ari as a "they". Jaiden had wanted a bird since she was 12 (in the year 2009), however never actually got a bird until the 4th of August, 2016 (this date isn't confirmed, but this is the date we found out about Ari). Quotes * “Wind is my least favorite weather! People with long hair can understand.” '''-Jaiden Animations, commenting on wind.' * ''"It's not called 'Arimations'." '''-Jaiden Animations, talking to Ari.' * ''"Um..." '''-Jaiden Animations''' * "what i say to ari: 2% - i love you, 98% - stinky bird"' -Jaiden Animations on Twitter, July 7th 2019, referring to Ari.' Filmography It should be noted that Jaiden does make her own YouTube videos, as mentioned earlier on this page. See also * TheOdd1sOut (also known as James Rallison) * Rebecca Parham * Jonas ** Government of Jonas ** Arizona (Jonish city) * Google ** YouTube *** YouTuber ** Google (term) * Arigato (company) * Creator(s) * Timothy ThomasCategory:Jonas Category:Jaiden Animations Category:YouTubers Category:Government of Jonas Category:People Category:Jonish people